


Because of me

by CododylWorld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, No Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/pseuds/CododylWorld
Summary: Liam blames himself for what he did.





	Because of me

Liam had felt like running away, like getting away as far away as possible. The looks the pack gave him made him feel like complete shit. He knew he had fucked up. He knew he had messed up but he hadn't been at fault. It wasn't his fault he had been so trusting, it wasn't his fault that Mason had been caught and was now being used as a bargaining tool. He didn't know that they were hunters, even Mason had fallen for their lies. 

He was much as a victim as he was an orchestrator, and for some reason, they decided to ignore what he had to say. They decided to treat him like a child and so he acted like one. He got out from Scott’s and decided to go to the only person who would listen to him: Theo. 

He knew the chimera could be into two places: in his own room doing god knows what or in Liam’s room doing god knows what. All that Liam had to do was get there and tell his boyfriend that he needed his help and then the pack would have to forgive him for getting Mason caught. The plan was simple and it was the most mature thing he had ever thought in his life. He knew that the pack would be proud of him afterward, so he ran. 

He ran until he made it into his house and saw Theo’s truck parked outside, he smiled and ran faster. He opened the door and ran up the stairs towards his room and when he opened the door he saw Theo getting ready to leave. 

“Where are you going?” he asked, anxiety sparking up. Theo couldn't do what he had done last time, Theo couldn't just up and leave and be back weeks later like nothing had ever happened. Liam can remember all too well when he had walked into Theo’s room one morning and finding it vacant. No card, the window opened and his scent gone. 

“Relax Liam, I'm going with you. I know somethings up, Scott called so I'm gonna help you out, ok?” he said and hugged Liam tight. He decided to wait for Liam’s anxiety to dial down for him to move.

After a few minutes, Liam and Theo were on their way to the edge of the preserve to talk to the group of hunters that Liam had unintentionally brought to town. 

Once they had made it there, he saw that Scott and a few others were already talking to the leader about making a deal and Liam could feel the anger in him start to ignite. Couldn't Scott leave him to deal with it? He had gotten them into the mess he could talk them out! The hunters didn't want war, they were just looking for dangerous packs and besides, it wasn't like Liam knew that they were hunters when he told them about the pack, shit, with the way they had been talking it seemed that they were part of the supernatural world. They had played him and Mason and the pack had literally thrown him aside for it.

He walked out of the tree he and Theo had been hiding in and walked towards Scott, who gave him a surprised look which Liam ignored.

“Liam what are you doing here?! We already worked this out-”

“Wait!” The leader of the hunters had yelled, the scent of anger replacing the comfort that had once been there.

“Is that...Theo Raeken?” he spat and looked to the side to catch the eye of a younger hunter that also seemed to be angry.

Liam looked to Theo who was as confused as he was and then back at the hunter, he was ready to lie and say that it wasn't that he was mistaking him for someone else but Scott–ever the leader–spoke up,

“Yea and?” He said and Liam couldn't help but wince at the change of atmosphere from the hunters. One moment there was comfort and understanding, then anger and now hatred. 

“The deal is off until we have his head.” The hunter yelled. Scott and Liam looked at each other than at Theo and then back at the hunter,

“He's pack,” Scott said and Liam smelled the happiness that came off of Theo, he knew it wasn't the moment for it but to hear Scott say it like without a doubt was proof of what Theo had accomplished in the last seven months.

“Then I guess you don't care what happens to this one then.” The hunter said and moments later Mason was being dragged by chains towards them. Liam felt his fangs and claws appear as he smelled the blood and fear that eradicated from Mason, they had tortured him and now they wanted to kill Theo? Over his dead body. 

“What did you do to him?!” Liam shouted and walked forward only to be stopped by Theo. 

The leader smiled and threw a sword towards Liam which the beta caught it in mid-air, confusion filled his face as he shifted back to his human self. He heard the leader say something but Liam didn't listen as he shifted towards the chimera trying to make sense of the sword. He didn't even realize that the chimera had been hugging him tightly. He didn't hear the roar that filled the forest. He didn't realize that the hunters were gone or that Mason was running towards them all bloodied up. 

All he could feel was the heat that Theo was emitting and the warmth of the red liquid that filled his hand as Theo placed one last kiss on his lips. Liam could feel time stop as he saw Theo’s body hit the ground. The sword that he had been holding now on Theo’s heart. 

Everything stopped as Liam shifted. An ear-piercing roar filled the forest as he leaped followed the hunter's scent. Scott tried to stop him but Liam was quicker, running past him and making his way towards the hunters. 

When he found the first one he launched himself towards him, claws slitting his throat in one go, blood spilling everywhere and the smell drove him crazy. Liam kept killing and killing until he made it to the leader who had been trying to shoot him down but had failed miserably. He tackled the hunter to the ground and raised his claws. The hunter started pleading for his life but Liam didn't listen as he slashed the older man's face until it was left completely unrecognizable.

He fell to the floor, his body shifting back to human. He laid on the floor waiting for Theo to come back. Waiting for the chimera to tell him that it was alright, that it was gonna be ok but then he remembered the words that Scott had spoked once in a pack meeting ‘Killing the enemy doesn't bring back the dead’ the words echoed through his head as he looked at the sky and saw darkness. 

Theo wasn't coming back. The hunters weren't coming back. And he had killed them all. Now that he thought about it, he had been the one that had killed Theo. It wasn't the hunters. He was holding the sword. He was to blame. He was to blame for trusting the hunters, for letting Mason get caught. He brought them here. And it had caused him everything.

He remembered back to when Theo had left him a few months ago and had told Liam that it was because he had to work somethings out about their relationship. Theo had left because of him and now he was dead because of him.


End file.
